<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonnets and Swords by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773471">Sonnets and Swords</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), I will be changing this as I go, I'm new to writing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Shapeshifter Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), War, cursing, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world were hybrids are hated, one finds a home in a place he would least expect it. Of course, with that home there are battles to fight. New people to meet, and maybe, even love can blossom.</p><p> </p><p>Okay so I don't know how to write summeries. If anyone wants to suggest a better one please go on ahead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Shakespeare/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sonnets and Swords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a spur of the moment fic. I might continue it, but I don't have much plot planned out. Plus, I'm very new to writing, so don't expect much lmao. I didn't even read over it after I was done</p><p>This is a joke. I do not ship William Shakespeare and Technoblade, and I can't believe a day came where I had to say that.</p><p>Well I have no clue what time period this is because I originally wanted renaissance era but I wanted kingdoms and taverns and all that and I am horrific at history so let's all be friends and ignore all my time-related plot holes and I am clearly a great writer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One thing Phil found beautiful about the Nether was the diversity of creatures that lived in it. From another perspective, one would think the Nether was the underworld, a burning hell. A world only filled with dangerous monsters and a void full of lava.</p><p>But he had been there enough to know that the Nether is more than just a hellhole. Sure, it was still incredibly dangerous and someone unprepared could die in seconds from a fireball. Yet, Phil thought the place was beautiful once you look past all the dangers. He saw how the mobs seemed to live in peace when left alone, and how the land changed as one traveled further. He watched ghasts float by without a care in the world, and he saw a strider lead it's young through the mazes of lava.</p><p>What also gave the boy an advantage over other people was his large wings that helped him navigate much easier. He could glide over the lava without worrying about falling to his death, unlike others. His enchanted cape flowing lightly behind him as he ventured the red caverns.</p><p>Because of this, on nights where the clouds covered the light of the moon, Philza Watson, prince of Slumberland, would don his hood and head to the royal portal. Hiding from the guardsmen and servants with the help of his dark cloak, he would sneak down the halls to the only portal in the kingdom.</p><p>The portal was created decades before, by a traveler who had visited Slumberland with books of another world only accessible with a portal. Only the royal family and the most rusted are allowed in the portal room, hence not many ever getting to see the glassy purple void.<br/>
Because Philza was of royal blood, he'd been granted permission to enter the room many times before. He knows the crevices and corners like the back of his long sleeves.</p><p>Once he arrives, the prince would check that he had all the needed items to venture safely, then he would enter the portal and vanish from the over-world until the sun rose and the maids found him fast asleep in bed. If anyone ever noticed how tired the boy looked when he awoke, they'd never mention it.</p><p> </p><p>So for years, Phil would choose quiet nights to suit up and sneak into the other world. With his personal netherite blade that he had created and kept hidden, he'd head to the Nether. Not once was he caught, with no normal man able to pick up his soft footsteps. A perk of being an avian hybrid, gifted with light, hollow bones.</p><p>From the moment he first went to his 16th year of age, he became more and more familiar with what existed in the other world. He found remnants of other portals that may have existed once, and he'd traded for items that not even the books in the Great Library have entries for.</p><p>Of course, he couldn't go all the time. On nights where he was required to be present for something related to his real life, or when he felt too tired, he would ignore the call of the Nether.</p><p>But no matter what, he would always find a free night where he could put potions in his bags and head to the portal.</p><p>_______________________________</p><p> </p><p>"I feel like you're ripping me off, mate."</p><p>The 16-year old raised an eyebrow at the piglin, who had dropped a few leather hides in exchange for an ingot of gold. It peered at the hybrid for a few seconds before turning back to the gold in its hand, or hooves.</p><p>Impatient, Phil tapped his foot on the hard red floor of the Nether. He was hoping to get netherite or pearls from the piglins, having been curious of the items.</p><p>The mob carefully stuffed the ingot into its worn clothes and growled at Philza, as if demanding more. The hybrid sighed as he reached into his bag and pulled out another one, the piglin's eyes shining in excitement.</p><p>"Here, last one. I don't have much left." He passed it to the other, who caught it eagerly with its hooves. He watched as the creature moved the ingot close to its face as if inspecting it, before reaching into its torn pockets and pulling out-</p><p>"A book?" This was the first time a trade had ended with him getting anything related to literature.</p><p>The book was clearly old, with shredded and molding pages. The covers were blanketed by a layer of ash, thick enough for it to seem pitch black. It felt like very solid leather, as if the heat had made it harden.</p><p>Phil swiped away the ashes on the cover to reveal words. Words he did not understand, although he thought he recognized them from stories he's read of an ancient language. He flipped open the pages to see that the entire thing was written with the unknown letters.</p><p>As he got to the last page, he saw a feather tucked in the crevice. It was a dark grayish-blue feather, much like the ones he had hidden under his cape. Somehow, it seemed to have kept clean even with all the ash and dirt the Nether had to offer.</p><p>He carefully picked it up from its spot to admire the shine. It was bigger than his own, so whoever this feather came from had very large wings. Phil pulled out his own wings and saw his biggest feathers were at least an inch shorter.</p><p>Out of nowhere, a sword came flying in his direction. If it weren't for the hybrid's years of experience, he would have been smite right then and there.</p><p>In front of him, the piglin held its sword in a fighting stance, it's bloodthirsty eyes on him. The gold was gone, so the other presumed it had finished studying it.</p><p>Phil placed the feather back into it's spot and put the book into his bag. It fit in perfectly, which wasn't surprising considering the bag was enchanted to have a very large capacity.</p><p>The piglin squealed and swung its sword at him again. The gold flashed with fatal speed as Phil twisted to the side, his wings folding smaller. He grinned as the other swung the sword his way, using the momentum of the first strike for speed.</p><p>They danced like this for a few minutes, the mob aiming its weapon at Phil while he masterfully dodged it's attacks. He debated whether he should pull out his own sword or not to retaliate, but decided against it. He would get nothing from killing this piglin.</p><p>He may have been younger than many other adventurers, but his light body and experience made him a bit better at surviving than most.</p><p>Eventually, after a few more minutes of hopping out of the sword's path, he decided that he's had enough. With a powerful beat of his wings, Phil ascended upwards. The piglin left behind on the ground in a mere second.</p><p>The hybrid flew through the Nether, familiar with the terrain that he'd been exploring for years. He even recognized some marks that he'd made himself, whether blocking away a horde or just when he didn't feel like flying.</p><p>Each powerful pump of his wings sped him up, and his time left before he reached the portal was shortening. Phil spun between rocky arcs and flew past the large ghast before they even had the chance to notice him.</p><p>As he flew, Phil wondered about how long this would last. He knew he couldn't keep visiting the Nether, not once the responsibilities of prince-hood piled up on him. The only reason he even had these chances was because his parents took the bulk of things, giving him freedom.</p><p>But when the time comes where Phil had to step up and accept his role as King, the freedom he has now will be gone. The hybrid knew this, and while he was willing to take responsibilities of the kingdom, he also didn't want to give up his ventures into the Nether.</p><p>Maybe it was childish and selfish to want to keep his luxury, but he still would miss it. Especially since these moments were some of the only times he had to stretch his wings.</p><p>Perhaps he was worrying about things too soon. He had time, he was still only 16. There were still many years left before Phil had to worry about being King, much less a prince. Sure, he had studies to attend to but his avian blood helped him pick information up quickly.</p><p>Phil was shook out of his thoughts has he saw the glowing portal from around the corner. There were walls around it, built by his ancestors to prevent mobs or ghast fireballs from the portal. There were no guards around, years of no attacks from the Nether had lessened the need for security.</p><p>Just as the hybrid was about to land, he spotted a flash of pink from behind the portal. Now, a flash of pink was not uncommon in the Nether, considering the abundance of piglins. And he knew this was a piglin, especially after it peeked out at him from around the corner. But somehow, Phil felt there was something different about this one.</p><p>But still, <em>a piglin is a piglin, </em>Phil thought as he gripped the hilt of his weapon.</p><p>He used his wings to redirect himself so he hovered in the air, watching for another glimpse of the piglin. It had scurried away after it saw Phil, and the avian hybrid had seen the small creature hop out of sight.</p><p>The prince floated there for a while, before slowly going towards the ground. He landed softly and walked to the wall he knew it was hiding behind. Normally, he wouldn't care much for piglins he came across, young or old. They usually went for his head unless he wore gold, which was a hassle.</p><p>But this piglin, he felt it was different. Instead of trying to attack him, it instead preferred to stay a distance away. But Phil felt that it was just as curious as he was, after catching a glimpse of it's crimson red eyes.</p><p>But in those eyes, the hybrid saw that he was being studied by the little mob. As if it was assessing him, trying to get information with only visuals. He sensed no fear nor blood-thirst, only caution and confusion.</p><p>Phil tucked his wings back into his enchanted cape to look smaller and let go of his sword, then gestured towards the piglin watching him.</p><p>"C'mere mate," He called to it, a friendly smile upon his face. The hybrid was unarmed, having put his sword away for his flight. It may not have been one of his better ideas.<br/>
The piglin eyed him with the same look as before, but there seemed to be a bit more curiosity.</p><p>Phil wondered why it didn't attack him right then and there. He was unarmed, and his wings weren't out so he couldn't have flown away instantly. He was still a very good fighter, but the piglin had a golden sword fastened on its back.. One could never be sure of a battle's outcome.</p><p>Phil watched as the little mob stayed behind the wall, boring holes into him with a focused glare. It's golden crown had a bit of purple reflected, since they were so close to the portal.</p><p>They were still for a moment, before Phil had a fantastic idea.</p><p>He reached into his bag, much to the confusion of the piglin. The prince had seen it tilt its head when he took out and opened his backpack.</p><p>He began to shuffle around his bag in search, "Oh where is it. I know I had some left," Then, with an excited grin at the piglin, the hybrid pulled a gold ingot out from his pack. He had been thinking of saving it for his next visit, but he figured he could use it now.</p><p>After putting his bag away, Phil reached out to the piglin, who had been observing, with the golden ingot. It stared at the ore, before quickly going dashing over and snatching it from Phil's hand.</p><p>As soon as the mob came out from hiding, the prince realized what made it different.</p><p>It was another hybrid.</p><p>Phil hadn't realized earlier, but now that it was closer he felt a hum of something familiar inside him. It certainly explained why the piglin-hybrid-didn't instantly attack him.</p><p>"Mate, you're like me.” He told it-he, Phil saw now-as the small pig sniffed at the gold. He looked like he was 4 years old, although Phil wasn't quite sure how piglin aging worked.</p><p>The avian hybrid looked at all the scars the other had, stretching from his arms to his head. No doubt there were more under the rags the piglin hybrid wore. Phil knew injuries were common in a world like this, but the scars looked old. Piglins often housed their young from danger and kept them around even after it could fend for itself. This one was alone, and it looked like it’s been through hell and back.</p><p>Another thing Phil wondered about was why a hybrid was in the Nether in the first place. They were usually born from two hybrid parents, and sometimes from a human and mob. Were there two Hybrids somewhere in the Nether, or did a human enter the Nether and-</p><p>Phil shook his head and looked back at the piglin. He didn’t want to think about that, it was none of his business. What mattered now was there was a young hybrid alone in the Nether. Phil didn’t know how the other piglins would react to a hybrid, considering there was still human blood inside the other. Plus, it definitely did not seem like any piglin had taken him in.</p><p>By this point, the piglin hybrid had finished inspecting the ingot and was now looking straight at Phil. His fearless red eyes staring straight into Phil’s blue, as if he had also sensed what the avian hybrid was. The prince could tell the piglin had been through much in his short life, to the point of being bold enough to hang around a portal.</p><p>“What’s your name?” Phil wasn’t sure the piglin could even understand him, and it was confirmed when the smaller tilted it’s head in confusion. “Alright then, can I give you a name or something then?” He didn’t know why he offered to name a hybrid he met minutes ago, especially when the hybrid probably couldn’t even understand him.</p><p>“Uhh,” He thought for a second, “Brick?” Phil suggested as he looked around at the red of the Nether. He’ll never admit it, but the prince knew his naming skills were not the best.</p><p>The piglin frowned, even he was displeased at the name.</p><p>“Carl?”</p><p>The smaller hybrid paused, then shook its head. Phil was beginning to think it was just pretending to not understand English.</p><p>“Maybe Tommy?”</p><p>Big frown, maybe even anger. He definitely did not like the idea.</p><p>“Billy?” The piglin gave him such an incredulous look that Phil almost burst out laughing.</p><p>Phil chuckled. “I’ll think of something. There’s bound to be at least one name that you’ll like.” The piglin snorted, and looked at the portal that stood majestically next to them. Phil almost forgot it was there, too focused on the hybrid.</p><p>The piglin watched the humming portal with longing, and Phil wondered if he wanted to see what was on the other side. He stood in thought for a second, before making a decision.</p><p>“Would you like me to take you to the other side?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sneaking the little piglin through the hallways to his private room was easier than Phil had intended, the size of the smaller helping a big deal. Every time he heard the slightest sound, he’d wrap his magic cloak wings around the smaller hybrid and hide in the shadows.</p><p>At first the younger would growl and struggle whenever Phil touched him, but after a while he just became used to it. Letting himself be lifted and hidden under a cloak without a care.</p><p>The only problem was how loud he was now. Normally, Phil could slither past without a sound, but that couldn't work with the Piglin.</p><p>First off, he refused to let Phil take his golden sword, letting it hang on his waist and drag on the floor. He also had hooves where feet normally go, so walking was not an option. The piglin also tended to wander, getting enraptured but the most mundane things.</p><p>So Phil, genius he was, decided the only method was to carry the other on his back. The other didn't seem to mind as he was hefted up like a pack bag, too distracted by the over-world.</p><p> </p><p>Like this, Phil brought him back to his room, which was a decent distance from the portal room.</p><p>On moments where Phil knew no one would see them, he threw name suggestions at the smaller. Jeremy, Bones, Hubert, all rejected. Phil didn't know a child could be so picky.</p><p>There were a few moments where he felt they would get caught, but ultimately they made it unscathed. They also made it with no name for the young hybrid, but the prince could work on that.</p><p>As soon as they reached his room, Phil let the piglin slide off his back and swiftly went to close the doors. The smaller hybrid assessed the room for a second before clopping over to Phil's bed, which the prince thought was unnecessarily fancy and big. Ah, the perks of wealth.</p><p>"It's a bit bland, but I have to keep it clean." Phil said as he walked over to the other, who was pushing his hands into the soft mattress.</p><p>Which would have been fine, if the piglins hands weren't covered in soot and grime.</p><p>Phil could have cried.</p><p>But instead, he pried the smaller away from his bed sheets. To prevent him from going for the sheets again, Phil distracted the pig hybrid by saying more name ideas.</p><p>"Moon? No, that wouldn't fit you. Tommy? Wait I suggested that already. I just think the name is interesting, maybe I'll use it for something in the future."</p><p>Phil rambled on and on as he looked through his wardrobe in hopes of something that would fit the other, but to no avail. The only thing he could get was a large red robe that the little piglin had taken a liking to. He cloaked himself in it, and added with his large crown, Phil thought the small hybrid looked like a mini king with the very much oversized robe. Albeit a very dirty one.</p><p>Which was a bit ironic, the prince had to admit.</p><p>"Mate, do you really not like any of the names I gave you?" He asked with an exasperated sigh as he found a white shirt and a pair of black pants. It would be big, but it's better than the piglins rags. He pulled them out and walked over to the small piglin, who was sitting on his marble floor.</p><p>If the candles were lit, the pig hybrid could have seen his own reflection. But Phil hadn't bothered to light them, assuming the other could see in the dark as well as he could.</p><p>He redressed the smaller, after giving him another gold bar to distract himself. Phil ignored the many scabs and scars that littered the others body. He realizes that he should have had the other bathe first, but it was too late for that. The best he could do now was give clean clothes and hope for the best.<br/>
And as he did this, Phil also went back to what he was doing ever since they came to the over-world.</p><p>Phil also removed the little hybrid's golden sword. He had protested at first, as Phil took it from the other, but he eventually forgot about it, distracted by the golden bar Phil gave to him. Goodness this little piglin was going to rob him blind.</p><p>Phil inspected the sword, grimacing at how dented and worn it was. Clearly it had been used beyond it's limit, the fact that it even held together anymore was a miracle among miracles.</p><p>"What about Jericho? I think that's a good one.No?  God you are picky." Phil laughed as he placed the nearly broken golden sword on his shelf where he had placed his own netherite sword at earlier before. He made a mental note to try finding another sword for the other eventually. "Bernie? Mars? Piggy? Technoblade? S-" The pig suddenly squealed, an excited gleam in his eyes.</p><p>"Huh? Technoblade? Is that one?" A furious nod. "Really??" Another furious nod, little ears flopping up and down, "Mate…" Phil wasn't expecting the little hybrid, now dubbed Technoblade, to choose that name. But who was he to judge?</p><p>The newly named Technoblade looked ecstatic, his blood red eyes filled with joy. He seemed to really like the name, clopping around the large room after Phil finished dressing him. Although the avian hybrid quickly put a stop to that to avoid anyone hearing them.</p><p>"Alright alright, calm down." Phil hushed the piglin, who jumped into his arms. Technoblade wrapped his own small arms around Phil and stayed there, not moving. As if his energy was suddenly seeped from his body.</p><p>"Technoblade?" Phil bent down a bit to get a closer look, worried that something had happened, but he suddenly heard a sound from the piglin.</p><p>"Teek, tek nuh,"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Tek..Teh no..blllaay,"</p><p>"Are you trying to say Technoblade??"</p><p>Phil started laughing at that, loudly, and the anger that showed up on Technoblade's face made him chortle even louder. Although his high pitched giggles had even the little piglin to crack a grin. Phil could see small tusks coming from his mouth.</p><p>"It's like this, Tehk-no-bl-aid." Phil sounded out after his laughter died down.</p><p>"Tek,"The small hybrid grunted, struggling to speak. "Tek. No."</p><p>"Blade,Technoblade." Phil finished for him, and Technoblade attempted to repeat that to no avail.</p><p>Phil laughed at him again, and the other only gave him a helpless look this time. Apparently, not being able to pronounce his new name was devastating.</p><p>"We can just say Techno for short, yes?" Phil suggested, "I mean, why say three entire syllables when we can just say two?" Techno nodded at that, agreeing completely. Even he didn't want to say his complete name.</p><p>Phil detached himself from Techno and went to sit down on his bed. The other followed soon after and hopped on next to Phil, the red robe still trailing behind him. His crown was still on his head, and Phil gently took it off and set it on the nightstand.</p><p>Phil felt a tug on his cape and looked down to see Techno holding on to the end. He was staring at it with a wondering face, his snout twitched as he looked.</p><p>Was Techno wondering about his wings? Or did he just want to hold on to the cape?</p><p>Techno tugged on it again, then released it and held his arms out wide. Oh he was definitely talking about the wings.</p><p>"I have to keep them hidden, Techno." He held up his dark cape, which had a line of white diamonds near the end. "This cape is enchanted, I can hide them with it. I don't know how it works, but I've been doing it like this all my life. I even sleep with it on."</p><p>"We'll have to do something for you too. I heard some hybrids had the power to shift, but if you can't do that then I'll look for something." Phil promised the other, determined.</p><p>The avian hybrid grinned, then yawned softly. "We have to head to bed." He reminded Techno, pretty much reminding himself as well.</p><p>Techno watched as Phil lifted the (dirty..) bed sheets and threw it over himself. "We're going to sleep, mate. I'm not even supposed to be up right now." The piglin stared at him a little while more, but eventually snuggled under the blanket with Phil.</p><p>His body had dirt all over it, and Phil felt bad for the people who'll have to clean it. He'd also have to make an excuse for the dirt, which was going to be difficult. Maybe he should just clean the sheets himself.</p><p>He looked down at Techno, and wondered what he was going to do. He had brought the hybrid over on impulse, and he can't just undo it. He'd have to hide the little piglin, although how would he pull that off?</p><p>Was it even possible? He wondered if all of this was a big mistake, and he'd pay the consequences one day.</p><p>Techno shifted in his spot, turning so he looked at Phil's direction. "Tech..no." He whispered, and Phil knew in that instant that, no matter what happens, he'll never regret the decision he made this day.</p><p>"Yep, Techno." He replied with a tired smile. "We're going to do so much Techno, I can teach you how to speak better. Maybe you'll even get to learn how to read." Phil said, "I'll show you everything this world has to offer."</p><p>Phil knew the world wasn't kind to hybrids like them, but he was the crown prince. Even if no one in his Kingdom knew what he truly was. He had more power than most others like him, and he was hoping it'd help him take care of Techno.</p><p> </p><p>And, although Phil hadn't known the other for even a day, he knew that he would protect Technoblade with his life.</p><p>_______________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> On August 15, 1564, the crown prince was found to have been sheltering a hybrid piglin in his room. He claimed that it was harmless, but guards reported the hybrid had attempted to attack them. It was easily put down and the situation controlled. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There is no accurate time for how long this had been going on. Servants had said the crown prince had been bringing food up to his studies for months, claiming that he would eat them at a later time. Investigations are to be made. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Following order 3, the hybrid was to be eliminated, preferably before the public could hear of it. This was carried out and the hybrid was disposed of. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All of this was a shocking development, but the prince had sworn to never repeat anything of similar manner again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All who knew of this are bound to secrecy, and this will be spoken of no more. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   -Royal Scribe </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic killed my grandma.</p><p> </p><p>Also, please tell me if there are tags or just things in general that I should change. I'm not familiar with fanfiction writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>